Kolme Suudelmaa
by LiekkeenValve
Summary: Ed odotti päivän olevan juuri niin kuin ne olivat aina olleet tähän asti: väittele/riitele everstin kanssa, ryntää ulos toimistosta ja viestä loppupäivä kirjastossa Alphonsen kanssa. Kohtalo vain ei selvästi halunnut asioiden etenevän niin...


A/N: Ensimmäinen yritykseni jossain muussa kuin Narutossa ja Harry Potterissa. Ja yksi harvinaisista pörröisistä. Kirjoitin tätä lievässä kuumeessa, joten toivottavasti ajatus tulee läpi. ^^

* * *

**Kolme Suudelmaa**

Edward Elricin ensimmäinen suudelma ei ollut mitään muuta kuin puhdas vahinko.

Höyryten edelleen edeltäneesta keskustelusta – tai pikemminkin väittelystä – ylemmän tahon kanssa, hänen ainoa ajatuksensa oli lähteä tästä helvetinmoisesta paikasta niin pian kuin mahdollista ja palata hänen nuoremman veljensä luokse. Kun hän lähestyi ovea, hänet pysäytti everstin ärsyttävä, mutta vaikutusvaltainen ääni.

"Paikallasi, Fullmetal."

Pyöhtäen kantapäillään, vaaleavierikkö alkoi kysyä ärtyneellä äänellä, "Mitä tällä kertaa, Mustang?" Ja päätyikin huomaamaan, paniikkisesti, että hän oli vain tuuman mitan päässä miehestä. Kasvot melkein uponneina tämän rintaan. Hän nielaisi karjaisun ja otti askeleen taaksepäin. Hän osui oveen, ja sen kahva kaivautui ilkeasti hänen selkäänsä.

"En ole vapauttanut sinua vielä." Eversti sanoi, kumartuen alas, kunnes tämä oli silmätasolla nuoremman alkemistin kanssa.

Blondi vaihtoi painon toiselle jalalleen. Edes terävä kipu kaivautuen syvemmälle hänen selässään ei saanut häntä ottamaan askelta siitä poispäin. Vain yksi väärä liike ja hän päätyisi…asemaan jossa hän ei haluaisi olla, jos sanotaan vaikka niin.

Ja juuri sillä hetkellä oven toiselta puolen kuului koputus. Edward saattoi tuntea kuinka kahva värähteli iskujen voimasta puusta, jota vasten hänen selkänsä oli. Koputtaja, odottamatta kutsua sisältä, työnsi oven auki.

Tällä kertaa Edward todellakin karjaisi, sillä oven aikaiseminen – luonnollisesti- olisi mahdollista vain kääntämällä kahvaa. Se ei TODELLAKAAN ollut nautinnollista saada kunnon isku jo selkää kaivautuneelta ovenkahvalta, jonka jälkeen kahva lähtee liikkumaan alaspäin. Se tuntui kuin joku olisi yrittänyt kaivertaa lihaa irti hänen selästään.

Hän hypähti refleksinomaisesti – suoraan edessäseisovan miehen käsivarsille.

"Eversti?" huoneeseen saapunut henkilö tiedusteli. Se oli Riza Hawkeye, kantaen uutta pinoa paperitöitä käsivarsillaan.

Hän tuijotti edessään olevaa näkyä kolmen minuutin ajan yllättynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Oli yllättävää ettei tämä pudottanut paperipinoaan.

"Eversti?" hän haukkoi. "Oleko...keskeyttänyt jotain täällä?"

Elricin mieli ei ollut käsitellyt mitään tapahtunutta. Mikä oli tuo lämmin asia hänen huulillaan? Miksi paskiainen oli yllättäen noin lähellä? Miksi Hawkeye epäili keskeyttäneensä jotain?

"Olen pahoillani." Hawkeye pahoitteli, ääni edelleen täynnä epäuskoa. "Minun tulisi poistua."

Vaikka Hawkeye sanoi poistuvansa, hän ei liikkunut askeltakaan.

Pian blondin korvat rekisteröivät uuden äänen. Naurun. Kaikki Mustangin alaiset nauroivat. Mutta minkä takia?

Ja sitten lämpö hänen huuliltaan oli poissa. Ja paskiainen virnuili.

"Sinä juuri suutelit minua, Fullmetal. Voisitko selittää syyn sen takana?"

Edward kalpeni. "Enkä..." hän sanoi silmät laajenneina." Olkaa hyvä ja kertokaa etten..."

"Kyllä suutelit, Ed!" koko toimisto toisti kuorossa – lukuunottamatta Hawkeyeta ja Mustangia – edelleen nauraen.

Ja puna levisi Edwardin kasvoille.

Paskiainen, varastit ensimmäisen suudelmani.

Hän oli KUOLLA häpeästä. Ja kukaan, ei edes Hawkeye, ollut hänen puolellaan.

Edward Elricin toinen suudelma – niin häpeällistä kuin se olikin myöntää – ei ollut millään tavalla vahinko

"Et voi olla tosissasi." hän räpäytti silmiään. "Et vain voi."

No, ainakaan muut eivät olleet paikalla nauramassa sille tällä kertaa.

Hän oli juuri palannut jälleen yhdeltä väsyttävältä tehtävältä, ja eversti oli ollut asemalla jo siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun Ed astui junasta laiturille. Ja arvaa mitä muuta? Se paskiainen suuteli häntä. Kyllä, hän vain kumartui ja suuteli häntä, aivan hänen pikkuveljensä edessä asemalla. Se oli tyystin mahdotonta. Minun on hallusinoitava, Edward ajatteli. Sivuoire sen oudon murhaaja-alkemistin oudosta alkeamiasta. PAKKO olla.

"Tarkoitan mitä sanon, Ed." mustahiuksinen mies sanoi pehmeästi. Kutsuiko hän minua juuri Ediksi? "Tarkoitan sitä. Rakastan sinua."

Edwar ei tiennyt miten vastata. Joten hän vain lakkasi ajattelemasta ja suuteli miestä.

Se oli Edward Elricin kolmas suudelma.

_The End_


End file.
